Die letzten Glühwürmchen
, , |laenge=85 Minuten |alter=FSK 6 / PG-13 - Teens 13 or older |ending=Futari |einnahme=1,7 Mrd. Yen in JapanCinema (jap.), 25 Juni 2016, abgerufen 15. Februar 2019 (15,9 Mio. US$) |bewertung=9/10ANN: 8,67/10 mit 4.574 Stimmen - imdb: 8,5/10 mit 203.422 Stimmen - MAL: 8,53/10 mit 182.080 Stimmen - RT: 4,51/5 mit 68.746 Stimmen |jap=火垂るの墓, Hotaru no Haka |eng=Grave of the Fireflies |fremdsprachig= *Arabisch: قبر اليراعات *Chinesisch **China: 螢火蟲之墓 **Kantonesisch: 再見螢火蟲 **Min-Nan: Hóe-kim-ko͘ ê Thióng-á-po͘ *Finnisch: Tulikärpästen hauta *Französisch: Le tombeau des lucioles *Georgisch: ციცინათელების საფლავი *Hebräisch: קבר הגחליליות *Italienisch: Una Tomba Per Le Lucciole *Kirgisisch: Жаркырак коңуздардын бейити *Koreanisch: 반딧불의 묘 *Kroatisch: Groblje krijesnica *Litauisch: Jonvabalių kapas *Malaiisch: Kubur Kelip-kelip *MalayalamEine Sprache in Indien.: ഗ്രേവ് ഓഫ് ദി ഫയർഫ്ലൈയ്സ് *Niederländisch: Graf van de Vuurvliegjes *Persisch: مدفن کرم‌های شب‌تاب *Polnisch: Grobowiec świetlików *Portugiesisch **Portugal: O Túmulo dos Pirilampos **Lateinamerika: Túmulo dos Vaga-lumes *Norwegisch: Ildfluens grav *Russisch: Могила светлячков *Schwedisch: Eldflugornas grav *Serbisch: Гробље свитаца *Spanisch: La Tumba de las Luciernagas *Thailändisch: สุสานหิ่งห้อย *Tschechisch: Hrob světlušek *Türkisch: Ateşböceklerinin Mezarı *Ungarisch: Szentjánosbogarak sírja *Vietnamesisch: Mộ đom đóm |deutschland=17. Mai 2002 |österreich=17. Mai 2002 |schweiz=17. Mai 2002 |usa=2. Juni 1993 |japan=15. April 1988 |produktion=Toru Hara |regie=Isao Takahata |drehbuch=Isao Takahata |musik=Michio Mamiya |links=cv }} Die letzten Glühwürmchen ist ein Kriegsfilm von Isao Takahata, welcher auf den Kurzroman Das Grab der Leuchtkäfer von Akiyuki Nosaka basiert. Da der Film die schreckliche Realität des Krieges zeigt, empfiehlt das Lexikon des internationalen Films ihn nicht für Zuschauer unter 16 JahrenLexikon des internationalen Films, S. 1868. Aus einem finanziellen Grund wurde der Film parallel zu Mein Nachbar Totoro produziert. Der Filmtitel hat verschiedene Bedeutungen, die unter Glühwürmchen behandelt wird. Handlung → Siehe Vollständige Handlung Während des 2. Weltkrieges sind der 14-jährige Seita und die 4-jährige Setsuko Waisenkinder, weil ihre Mutter durch einen amerikanischen Luftangriff in Kōbe 1945 umgekommen ist. Die Geschwister sind allein auf sich gestellt, nicht weil sie es müssen, sondern weil sie sich dafür entschieden haben, den Tod ins Gesicht zu lächeln. Sie wollen frei und unabhängig sein, selbst in diese schwierigen Zeiten, um ein Tropfen Freude zu betteln. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Seita.jpg|Seita Setsu.jpg|Setsuko Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Gerrit_Schmidt.JPG|Gerrit Schmidt-Foß Produktion Der Autor Akiyuki Nosaka hat viele Anfragen abgelehnt, sein Werk adaptieren zu lassen. Er ist der Auffassung gewesen, dass sein Werk nie realistisch genug dargestellt werden kann. Überrascht war er dann, dass Studio Ghibli sein Werk animieren will. Als er das Storyboard gesehen hat, war er von Isao Takahatas Arbeit überzeugt. Beeindruckt war er von den Detailverliebtheit des Regisseurs, dass jede einzelnes Reiskorn gezeichnet wurde.The Animerica Interview: Takahata and Nosaka: Two Grave Voices in Animation. Animerica. Viz Media. 2 (11). 1994. Abgerufen 4. Juli 2018. Übersetzt von Animerica aus: 映画を作りながら考えたこと I Thought While Making Movies von Isao Takahatas (1991). Tokuma Shoten. ISBN 9784195546390. Veröffentlicht in Animage, Juni 1987. Wie kam es dazu, dass Isao Takahata sich dafür entschied den Kurzroman als Film umzusetzen? Zu seiner Zeit sind die Themen die Niederlage und die Schuld, die Japan während des Krieges auf sich geladen hat in Japan unbeliebt, was bis heute andauert. Erstaunlich ist, dass eben diese Themen in Animes und Mangas widerfinden, auch wenn es selten ist. Nennenswerte Werke sind von Keiji Nakazawa und von Satoshi Kon. Isao Takahata ist der einzige in seinem Team, der den Krieg überlebt und miterlebt hat. Zu der Zeit war er zehn Jahre alt.Booklet zum Film Die letzten Glühwürmchen, Seite 8 f., Kazé Neben den genannten Werken gab es wenige Animes und Mangas, die die Themen behandeln und sie zudem romantisieren, so dass die Protagonisten edel und gerecht waren. Isao will mit seinem Film die Realität zeigen. Er entschied sich den Film aus Sicht von Seita zu zeigen, da er Setsuko, ein fünfjähreiges Kind, nicht vollkommen verstehen kann. Die meisten Bilder waren in Braunton gehalten. Michiyo Yasuda, der für die Farben verantwortlich war, erklärte dass der Film dadurch allgemein einen weicheren Ton erhielte. Braun zu verwenden war, schwieriger als mit schwarzer Farbe, da nicht immer einen starken Farbkontrast erzeugen werden kann. Schwarz wurde nur dann verwendet, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war. Warum wurde der Film zusammen mit Mein Nachbar Totoro von Hayao Miyazaki im japanischen Kino gezeigt? Mehr dazu später. Die Filmmusik steuerte Michio Mamiya bei, der sich auf und klassische Musik spezialisiert hat. Das Lied stammte von .Anime Classical: The Best Operatic Moment in Anime Was Also Its Saddest. Altorito. Abgerufen 23. November 2014. Der Film lief mit Mein Nachbar Totoro in den japanischen Kinos, da man im Studio Ghibli nicht sicher waren, ob der letztere Erfolg an den Kinokassen verbuchen konnte. Durch die Adaption dieses Kriegsfilms konnte beide Projekte finanziert werden.Grave of Fireflies Trivia (eng.), imdb.com, abgerufen 12. Oktober 2013 Später bewahrheitet, dass Mein Nachbar Totoro kein großer Kinokassen-Schlager war. Erst durch den Verkauf von Totoro-Plüsch wurde der Film zum Kult.My Nieghbor Totoro (eng.), imdb.com, abgerufen 23. November 2014. Erfolge Der Film gewann folgende Auszeichnungen: # : Special Awards 1989 # : Animated Feature Film 1994 #Chicago International Children's Film Festival: Rights of the Child Award 1994 Kein Antikriegsfilm Der Film erhält in westlichen Ländern überwiegend positive Kritik. So beschrieb von der den Film als einer der besten und ausdrucksstärksten Kriegsfilm aller ZeitenGrave of the Fireflies (eng.), Roger Ebert, 119 März 2000, RogerEbert.com, Ebert Digital LLC., abgerufen 22. November 2012.. Jedoch sehen viele in den Film nicht nur ein großes Meisterwerk, sondern auch einen Antikriegsfilm, wenn nur die schrecklichen Auswirkungen eines Krieges und das Leiden der Protagonisten betrachtet werden. Der Krieg wird nicht als ein heroisches Notwendigkeit betrachtet, sondern ein Scheitern der Gesellschaft sich selbst zu beschützen.Grave of the Fireflies (Hotaru no haka) (eng.), Daniel Etherington, Film4, abgerufen 23. November 2012. Der Regisseur Isao Takahata lehnt diese Ansicht mehrmals ab. So verdeutlicht er seine Haltung im Animage: Im Film geht es weniger darum die schrecklichen Folgen eines Krieges zu zeigen, sondern vielmehr die Realität zu zeigen, in der die Protagonisten isoliert von der Gesellschaft nicht überleben können. Zudem bezieht er sich auf die heutige Jugend, die im Glauben sind, mit Geld alles kaufen zu können. Ein Symptom ihrer Ignoranz im Wohlstand, die von ihren Eltern und Vorfahren erarbeitet wurden.Interview im Animage der Ausgabe Mai 1988.映画を作りながら考えたこと des Filmemachens (jap.), Isao Takahata, 1991, Tokuma Shoten, Seite 471, ISBN 9784195546390 Der Regisseur, wie viele seiner Kollegen im Studio Ghibli auch, sind Pazifisten. Er verteidigt den und kritisiert offen die Regierung für ihr „patroitisches Treiben“. Er ist sogar besorgt darüber, dass die heutige Jugend eines Tages zu den Waffen greifen würde.時代の正体〈47〉過ち繰り返さぬために Wahrheit über die Geschichte <47>, um Fehler wiederholt zu vermeiden (jap.), Isao Takahata, 1. Januar 2015, Kanagawa Shimbun, abgerufen 29. Februar 2016. Veröffentlichungen → Siehe Veröffentlichungen:Die letzten Glühwürmchen Realverfilmung Unter dem gleichen japanischen Filmtitel erschienen zwei Realverfilmungen. Wie der Animefilm wurde der Roman Das Grab der Leuchtkäfer als Vorlage verwendet. Der japanische Sender NTV gab die Produktion des ersten Films im Auftrag, welcher am 1. November 2005 ausgestrahlt wurde; 60 Jahre nach dem offiziellen Ende des 2. Weltkriegs. Der Unterschied zum Animefilm besteht darin, dass der Realfilm aus der Sicht von Seitas Cousine erzählt ist. Seitas Tante wird von verkörpert und die Couine von . 2008 erschien eine weitere Realverfilmung, die dem Animefilm erzählerisch ähnelt. Reo Yoshitake spielt Seita, Rina Hatakeyama die Setsuko, Keiko Matsuzaka die Tante und Seiko Matsuda die Mutter.Tombstone of the Fireflies (2008), IMDb, abgerufen 3. Juli 2018. Easter Eggs thumb|Er sieht wie Isao aus, nicht wahr?! Seita ging mit seiner Schwester zum Arzt. Nach ihm kam der Patient Isao Takahata. Damit hat sich der Regisseur in seinem eigenen Film verewigt. Im Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland gibt es zwei Easter Eggs zu diesem Film. Filmfehler In der ersten Szene des Films sitzt Seita auf dem Boden eines Bahnhofs. Eine Person legt ihm einen Reissandwich hin. im nächsten Schnitt kippt Seita zum Boden und das Essen verschwand darauf, obwohl er es nicht mal angefasst hat. thumb|center thumb|center Mediathek Galerie → Siehe Weitere Bilder Gof3.jpg Gof2.jpg Gof.jpg Setsu.jpg Momseita.png Kyoshioldfoto.jpg Videos thumb|center|335 px|Filmkritik Deutsch thumb|center|335 px|Filmkritik (Eng) thumb|center|335 px|Endsong thumb|center|335 px|Sadness and Sorrow AMV Webseiten News *Ghibliworld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Review *Filmtipps (dt.) *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * * Einzelnachweise en:Grave of the Fireflies ja:火垂るの墓 es:La tumba de las luciérnagas it:Una tomba per le lucciole Alle Bilder Kategorie:Filme